Adaptive Power-Level
The ability to adapt one's power-level to surpass any opposition. Sub-power to Power Level Manipulation. Variation of Superior Adaptation. Also Called *Power-Level Adaptation *Power-Level Infinitum *Reactive Power-Level Capabilities The user can spontaneously and quickly increase their power-level to match those of superior opponents and overcome excessive hardships. This adaptation applies to all personal parameters, physical, mental and even existential. Raw power, speed and fighting skills will keep increasing until the opposition finds itself severely outmatched, surviving and recovering from incredible punishments until they become unnoticeable. When facing some particularly extreme circumstances, the user will eventually reach a breaking point, their power-level exploding as they shed into a new, super-powerful form. In the end, no matter how huge the gap in power, no matter how impossible the odds, users will always find themselves standing victorious on top of their defeated enemies. Applications *Ability Transcendence *Absolute Combat *Absolute Potential *Accelerating Regeneration *Counter-Force Channeling *Durability Infinitum *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Inner Power *Indomitable/Absolute Will *Power Adjustment *Raw Power *Reactive Attribute Enhancement *Self-Adaptive Power *Self-Power Augmentation *Self Transcendence *Stamina Infinitum *Situational Strength *Speed Infinitum *Strength Infinitum *Superiority *Superpower Evolution *Transformation Variations *Adaptive Development *Adaptive Replication Associations *Almighty Ascension *Limitation Transcendence *Meta Transcendence *Omni-Augmentation *Power Balance *Power Union *Superior Adaptation *Supernatural Combat *True Form *True Power *Ultimate Invincibility *Zenith Limitations *Only improves existing capabilities, doesn't grant new ones (except when reaching thresholds). *Depending on the adaptation's speed, users may be defeated or killed before their defenses build up. *Adaptation may be limited. *Cannot adapt to Omnipotence. Known Users *Nemesis Kid (DC Comics) *Wang Dadong (KO One) *Aric of Darcia/X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment Comics) *Arcueid Brunestud (TYPE-MOON) *Bahrag Queens (Lego Bionicle) *Aikku Jokinen/Pod (Marvel Comics) *Protege (Marvel Comics); before fighting Beyonder *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Barlida (A.R.Hicks Series) *Lung (Worm) *Users of Saiyan Power (Dragon Ball series) *Emergy Maxfell’s Super Pinch Crusher/Great Pinch Crusher (s-CRY-ed) *Azi Dahaka (Mondaiji Tachi series); via Avesta Gallery Asura vs Chakravartin.gif|With his power being proportional to his Mantra affinity of Wrath, Asura (Asura's Wrath) is able to increase his Mantra output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Nemesis Kid DC Comics.jpg|Nemesis Kid (DC Comics) could develop just the right superhuman ability to counteract and defeat a single opponent at a time... Nemesis Kid vs. Karate Kid.jpg|...easily overpowering Karate Kid, a trained martial artist in hand to hand combat... Nemesis Kid vs. Princess Projectra.jpg|...see through Projectra's skilled illusions... Goku's Adaptive Power Level.gif|As a Saiyan, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) possesses the Saiyan Power, a genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase their power after struggling against powerful opponents... Goku's Nappa Hold.gif|...An example is during Goku's return to life after he trained for a year with King/North Kai. Due to intense and struggling regimen, Goku was able to increase his power and defeat Nappa, who's power even surpassed Raditz. Vegeta's Bakuhatsuha.gif|After surviving his fight on Earth, Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) could raise his power level, demonstrating by obliterating Dodoria. Beyond Blue Vegeta Godly Ki Fist.gif|Another example is during the Tournament of Power when Vegeta (Dragon Ball series), in his Super Saiyan Blue・Shinka, was able to overpower Toppo in his God of Destruction Mode after struggling against him moments prior. Caulifla's_Improvement.gif|As a Saiyan, Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) is able to gradually increase her abilities by engaging in combat, slowly adapting to Goku's speed and power and seeing through techniques that initially tricked her as they continue to fight. Gokublack.jpg|Due to Zamasu becoming Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) by possessing and mastering Goku's body, he was able to tap into its Saiyan Power, allowing him to gain massive increase in power every time he receives damage. Super Saiyan Rosé Black.jpg|As his battles against Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks progressed, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) became stronger with every Saiyan Power boost he gained from every fight to tie his "god mind and Saiyan body" further together, allowing him to access his Super Saiyan Rosé transformation. SSR 4.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) continued to use his ever growing power to improve his God Split Cut, turning it into his Violent Fierce God Slicer... Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword.jpg|... his Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade... Violent Fierce God Slicer - Scythe.png|...and his Sickle of Sorrow. Lung.jpg|Lung's (Worm) power causes him to gradually transform, making his powers more potent the longer he's in a fight. Super Pinch Crusher.png|Emergy Maxfell's Super Pinch Crusher/Great Pinch Crusher (s-CRY-ed) is able to become stronger in battle as the fight becomes more serve... S-CRY-ed Great Pinch Crusher Danger Hazard.gif|...allowing it to overwhlem Kazuma with its Danger Hazard and Hazard Rapid Fire after Kazuma was able to deflect the shots of its Powered Rifle earlier. APL 3.jpg|'Targets neutralized'. APL 1.jpg|'System Target : Enhanced. System Status : Upgrade'. APL 4.jpg|'Get Real'. X-O Manowar.jpg|Aric of Darcia/X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment Comics) Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Adaptations Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Combat Powers